Crawl (Creepypasta)
This is the scariest thing that has ever happened to me in my life. Florida is a terrible place to live, especially because of the dangerous, scary floodwaters, frequent lightning strikes, power outages, and worst of all, alligators. When I was 17 years old, still living with my father in a crappy one-floor house in Florida, we were concerned when we learned a big flood was coming, along with heavy rains, lightning strikes, power outages, and other horrific events. At the time, we never knew an alligator would be among the chaos. Alligators were already a big problem where we lived, before we were forced to move. One day, after returning home from work, I couldn't find my dad anywhere on the first floor of our house. He didn't have a car himself, so he and I would travel far distances in my car. My dad and I worked on some lifeboats the year previously for use during the flood and placed them on the roof, waiting for the time of the floods to come ever since. It felt like an eternity of searching until I finally found my dad in the crawlspace under our house in a gravely-injured state. He told me that he didn't have much time left, but I told him, "That's not true, dad, you still have time. I can get you to a close hospital to save your life." So, my father followed me out to my car. However, before he could close his door, something grabbed him by his leg and dragged him out into the weather. At the time, I thought that my old man was killed. I was forced to close his door for him and drove way out to the edge of our town. I had been born and grew up inside that same house. I watched through the rear-view mirror as the house blew down in the heavy hurricane-like winds, and did not like what I saw as the trees and nice natural elements was being torn down around me. The only thing not disappearing was water, which was rapidly on the rise of flooding the town. I eventually arrived in the Big City of Miami, heading to the top floor of a tall building. There, I knew that I would be safe. However, as I was lowering myself down toward the bottom floor, the glass started breaking, and I was forced to jump out a higher level window. I eventually reached a newsroom, where I ran into a reporter and a bunch of other people, politicians and citizens alike. The line would go public on TV; "The state of Florida is subject to heavy rains, power outages, and immense flooding conditions. Any and all residents of our local towns and cities must evacuate immediately. If anyone remains behind, rescue teams will be available on duty." I asked the reporter if it was likely alligators would be in the floods, and the reporter replied, "It is more than likely". At that moment, I found those words immediately suspicious. I decided to jump back in my car and drive back, looking for my dad, but looking out the window, I saw the streets being so over-flooded that I didn't bother to even open the window. Even the first few floors started flooding in the building I was standing in at the time. I ran down the stairs, and when I couldn't run anymore, I swam. I swam into the nearby bathroom stall, but while I was in there, something grabbed my leg with force and tried pulling me down into the water. I kicked, splashed, and yelled for help. Someone came in and released my leg, but the horrific truth hit me. An alligator had seized my leg, in an attempt to eat me. The dreaded beast later appeared again when I was trying to find a lifeboat to rescue me in the rising waters. I was struggling to stay afloat when the alligator grabbed my leg. It pulled me down underwater, and at that point, I saw that it was a huge gator. It was so big, it had to be at least 15 or 16 feet long, and weigh up to 250 kilograms. I was terrified and tried swimming away, but it caught me. Someone else finally managed to rescue me from the gator, but the nightmare wasn't over. I ended up in the crawlspace of my old, destroyed home in my old town after being knocked unconscious and waking up there randomly. I found my dad there, but he looked like shit. His hair was a mess, there was a cut on his forehead, he had bags under his eyes, and his vest was covered in stains of blood. I heard him faintly whisper to me, "April, you have to get out. Now. It's not safe." I didn't want to leave him again, but before he could respond, the giant alligator appeared in the crawlspace and quickly dragged my father away, probably killing him. I was eventually forced to hide in the sewers, but they weren't even that safe either. I had to hold my breath for a long time to avoid breathing in disgusting waste which would cause my lungs great pain, but scariest of all, another alligator, if not the same one, was inside of the sewers with me. A few days later, the thankful truth arose that the first alligator was finally caught and killed by another resident, but a second one was still at large. At least one month later, as the floodwaters were starting to drain, I hadn't heard anything from my dad since his getting dragged away. I was concerned that he may have been killed. I began to cry on the inside. I wanted to on the outside, but I was too scared to. I was too focused on checking my surroundings. I turned back down into the crawlspace beneath the new home I recently moved into, and what I saw will forever haunt my memories. This alligator was no ordinary one. It was absolutely gigantic. It was at least 30 feet long, a long, V-shaped snout, a spiky back, a crocodile nose with sharp teeth, and black hide with devilish red eyes. I stood in horror, staring directly at it, as I turned paler, before sprinting out of reach of the beast. I reached a trapdoor and screamed for help. Someone heard me and came to my aid, but the creature pulled him down and killed him not long afterward. An entire rescue team found me and took me to safety, where we all waited for the entire flood, which was lesser than it was, to drain down completely. Thankfully, after two weeks, it did. No water remained in the street. My dad was safe and sound in the hospital, recovering. I'm 25 now, my dad's 55. We both still live together, but nothing was ever found of that crocodile-alligator thing I saw in my crawlspace. Everyone is searching for it, but to no avail. I still live in fear that it may happen again someday. I just hope that I never see any huge alligators ever again, or witness any big floods and power outages ever again. Category:Alligator Category:Crocodilian Category:Dangerous Category:Aggressive Category:Disaster Category:Psychopath Category:Unseen creatures Category:Unknown Category:Creepypasta